Rita Torres
Sergeant Rita Torres was assigned to ExoSquad Flight One: Able Squad. History Torres is a career non-commissioned officer and one of the most senior NCO's in the Exofleet. Torres is a tough, excellent pilot and one of the most dedicated Exotroopers, to the point of choosing the Exofleet over relationships. Rita likes to run a tight ship with the squad and has a by-the-book approach when running it. She is closest to ExoTrooper Takagi and ExoTrooper Bronski in the squad, as she is somewhat of a mother figure by keeping them in line, as they are the two jokers of the squad and professionally sloppy. Her demeanor and attitude towards her squad mates is stemmed from her very first E-frame assignment. Her first squad was wiped out by a pirate ambush, led by Captain Jubail, when her Commander made a critical error on the mission. Jubail shot down Torres and instead of finishing her off, cracked the glass of her cockpit so that she would slowly suffocate. Remarkably, left for dead, Torres was rescued and survived. Torres never forgot the incident and assaulted Jubail in the first days of the Exofleet - Pirate Clans Alliance. Though she was court-martialed, she was eventually bailed out when J.T. Marsh convinced Jubail to drop the charges as payment to Marsh for saving Jubail's life under the pirate code known as a life debt. In 2121 A.D., Torres befriended a Troop of Exoscouts on Mars who rescued her when she was shot down near the Falls of Eris during a mission to find new underground Neosapien weapons complex. She escaped Mars by commandeering the shuttle of General Typhonus, bringing the Exoscouts with her. Thought presumed dead by her squad, Torres crashed her own memorial with the Exoscouts in Typhonus' shuttle. Regarding Torres and her exemplary service and work ethic, Winfield is quoted as saying "If Exofleet supply could build troopers the way we build E-frames, Sergeant Rita Torres would be standard issue." Torres remained as a non-commissioned officer beyond the Neosapien War while mentoring the Exoscouts on Venus. Episode Appearances *Episode 01: "Pirate Scourge" *Episode 02: "Seeds of Deception" *Episode 03: "Hidden Terrors" *Episode 04: "Blitzkrieg" *Episode 05: "Resist!" *Episode 06: "Target: Earth" *Episode 07: "A Traitor Among Us" *Episode 08: "Scorched Venus" *Episode 09: "Sabotage" *Episode 10: "Abandoned" *Episode 11: "The Brood" *Episode 12: "Betrayal" *Episode 13: "Defying Olympus" *Episode 14: "The Gathering" *Episode 15: "The Embassy" *Episode 16: "Pirate's Ransom" *Episode 17: "Ultimate Weapon" *Episode 18: "Expendable" *Episode 19: "Mindset" *Episode 20: "The Last Man" *Episode 21: "Dragon's Rock" *Episode 22: "Inner Dark" *Episode 23: "The Dogs of War" *Episode 24: "The First Step" *Episode 25: "The Greatest Fear" *Episode 26: "Flesh Crawls" *Episode 27: "Behind the Shield" *Episode 28: "Venus Rising" *Episode 29: "Miracle" *Episode 30: "Under the Skin" *Episode 31: "Ultimatum" *Episode 32: "Warrior Brood" *Episode 33: "The Dream War" *Episode 34: "No Surrender" *Episode 35: "Fire Ship" *Episode 36: "Martian Luck" *Episode 37: "The Lost Patrol" *Episode 38: "Call of the Unknown" *Episode 39: "Heart of Mars" *Episode 40: "Winged Fury" *Episode 41: "Night of the Traitor" *Episode 42: "Trial by Combat" *Episode 43: "The Perfect Warrior" *Episode 44: "The Price of Courage" *Episode 45: "Dark River" *Episode 46: "The Art of War" *Episode 47: "One Small Step" *Episode 48: "Fifth Column" *Episode 49: "The Last Jump" *Episode 50: "The Night Before Doomsday" *Episode 51: "Abandon Hope" *Episode 52: "Beyond Chaos" Category:Exofleet Category:E-frame Unit